Sai's Diary
by Dobi Aburame
Summary: Isi diary Sai yang sangat rahasia ternyata kebongkar sama Naruto gara-gara si Sai salah taro buku, kira-kira isi Diary nya Sai itu apa ya?


**Disclaimer : Naruto dan seisinya hanya milik nyai masashi **

**Genre : Humor**

**Rating : T**

**Warning : OOC, abal, gaje, typo, menyebabkan gila, pea berkelanjutan, DILARANG KERAS NAKSIR SAMA AUTHOR**

.

.

.

Hari ini seperti biasanya, aku sedang tidak ada misi jadinya aku bisa bersantai seharian penuh ini. Untuk menghilangkan rasa bosan yang kerap kali datang tanpa diundang, aku melangkahkan kaki menuju salah satu tempat favoritku di Konoha, yaitu perpustakaan. Aku sering menghabiskan waktu disanan sekedar untuk membaca buku-buku yang memang termasuk hobiku selain melukis. Setelah tiba disana aku segera mencari buku-buku yang menurutku enak untuk dibaca, setelah menamukannya aku membawa beberapa tumpuk buku menuju tempat paling pojok dekat dengan jendela yang menurutku sangat nyaman.

Aku mulai membaca dan memahami satu-persatu buku yang tadi aku ambil. Sebenarnya dari rumah aku membawa buku rahasiaku yaitu buku diary-ku yang aku tak ingin perlihatkan kepada siapapun, isinya sangat privasi dan bisa bahaya sekali jika orang menemukannya dan membacanya, aibku bisa terbongkar. Aku sengaja membawanya karena tak ingin ada orang iseng yang ingin mengambilnya apalagi membacanya.

"hei Sai, sendirian saja? Sedang libur misi?" sapa seseorang mengagetkanku

"Na-Naruto? Eh hehehe iya aku sedang tak ada misi. Lagipula jika aku ada misi kau juga pasti akan ada misi kan?" jawabku kepada orang yang ternyata Naruto itu

"iya benar hhehehe kita kan 1 tim, eh ini buku apa?"

Naruto hampir mengambil buku diary-ku yang sangat rahasia itu, dan aku langsung mengambilnya dan menjauhkannya dari dia. Sangat bahaya jika dia yang membacanya.

"bu-bukan apa-apa kok, lagipula aku rasa isinya tidak penting"

"tidak penting? Kalau tidak penting kenapa kau menjauhkannya?"

"yahh karena, aku tak ingin penyakit bodohmu menjadi bertambah karena membaca buku ini" ucapku asal

"hah,, kau ini menyebalkan juga ya Sai. Yasudah kalau begitu selamat membaca" kata Naruto yang kemudian pergi

Tak terasa waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 5 sore, itu artinya perpustakaan akan segera tutup. Aku dengan cepat mengembalikan buku-buku yang tadi aku baca, mungkin karena sedikit merasa ngantuk aku tak sadar kalau aku salah meletakkan buku, aku malah meletakkan buku diaryku ke rak buku dan membawa buku lain.

"Sai kau sudah mau pulang?"

"iya Naruto, perpustakaan sudah mau tutup dan aku juga sudah mengantuk" ucapku saat bertemu Naruto di Pintu perpustakaan

"oh, yasudah kalau begitu. Aku ingin mengembalikan buku yang 3 hari lalu aku pinjam dan belum sempat aku kembalikan"

"hhmm.. baiklah aku pergi duluan, Naruto"

Akupun berjalan keluar dari perpustakaan dan menuju rumahku untuk beristirahat.

"kemarin aku mengambilnya dimana ya? Aduh aku lupaa!"

"sepertinya aku mengambilnya disini deh.

Heh buku apa ini? Diary? Kok bisa ada di perpustakaan? Eh buku ini kan yang tadi Sai sembunyikan padaku. Hihihi aku penasaran isinya. Aku bawa pulang ah"

Naruto membawa pulang buku yang tadi ia temukan di rak buku perpustakaan. Mengingat perpustakaan akan tutup jadi dia kan lebih puas jika membacanya di rumah.

"wah jadi ini buku hariannya Sai? Heheehe pasti dia menyimpan rahasia disini, ah aku jadi makin penasaran" kata Naruto yang mulai membuka buku diary-ku

Naruto-pun mulai membaca isi buku itu

Konohagakure, 32-13-xxxx

Helo guys pemirsah setia pembaca teks gak jelas ini yang tentunya ganteng-ganteng, cantik-cantik atau ganteng-cantik, cantik tapi ganteng sampe banci kaleng di seluruh penjuru dunia kalo bahasa kerennya "all around the world" /nyanyi gaya justin bibier/. Kenalin nih nama gue Shimura Sai lo panggil aja gue Sai. Sai ya bukan "Say" apalagi "Sayang" idih geli banget kalo lo panggil gue gitu, dan hanya Cuma 1 orang yang boleh manggil gue "Sayang" yaitu yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah mybebeb honey kesayangan gue alias pacar gue. Orang tua gue udah pergi meninggalkanku, terbang tinggi ke awan, lupa daratan, ku menatapnya sambil makan kacang, kulit kacang ku telan / oke ini ngasal/

Lo kaget kan kalo ternyata gue punya pacar? Iyelah gue punya emangnya lo yang udah dikutuk jones seumur hidup helohhh nasib amat yak idup lo banget dih. Gue punya pacar yang namanya Yamanaka Ino, tau gak? Gak tau? Kuper lo jahat lo masa, itu loh cewek cantik kesayangan gue yang cantiknya GAK NAHAN ampe bikin gue pingsan. Salahin dia dong punya muka jangan cakep-cakep amat, kan gue jadi naksir berat ama doi. Untung gue yang dapetin dia, coba kalo si pantat ayam Uchiha Sasuke yang dapetin , ahhh gue gak rela gak rela seumur idup.

Gue sayang banget sama doi SUMPAH! Dan doi juga sayang loh sama gue. Aduh Ino emang deh segalanya buat gue, jadi makin sayang nih. Oh ya satu eh banyak lagi deh yang perlu lo tau tentang gue, gue itu ganteng (jelas itu, buktinya bebeb Ino aja naksir), imut, kiyut, kece, badai, ama hmmm lumanyun pinterlah, kalo gue kagak pinter kagak bakal gue jadi Anbu yahh walau sekarang udah kagak sih gara-gara pemimpinya punya bini baru. Gue orangnya suka banget senyum, tapi semua itu PALSU. Tapi buat Ino gak ada yang palsu loh, semuanya asli mulai dari muka gue ampe harga diri.

Ino itu juga cinta pandangan pertama gue. Gue pertama kali ketemu pas jenguk si komok ngantuk pahlawan bermasker alias kekasih eh kakasih-senpai, doi bikin gue GR tingkat beha jashin soalnya senyum-senyum gitu kearah gue kan gue jadi malu. Yah namanya juga pertama kali ketemu wajarlah kaget kalo liat cowok seganteng gue. Pas di warteg /gak elit amat tempatnya/ pas di warung makan pinggir jalan alias kaki lima /makin gak elit kayaknya/ yaudah deh pas di tempat makan doi duduk disebelah gue bikin hati gue cenat-cenut seer-seeran macem joget alaynya smash. Trus gue kenalan ama doi, nah gue panggil dia cantik soalnya fakta dong kalo doi itu cantik, maklumlah orang ganteng gak pernah boong.

Eh tapi si jenong malah protes pake acara ngebogem gue lagi, lah kok dia protes? Kan gue manggil Ino cantik itu fakta kenapa jenong malah ngamuk? Gara-gara gue panggil dia jelek gitu? Lah fakta kok kalo dia jelek, tukang ngamuk pula. Pantes aja Sasuke alergi ama dia trus kabur dari Konoha. Nah gak lama setelah itu gue jadi sering banget ketemu Ino pas lagi jalan-jalan ataupun kumpul bareng tim 7, 8, 9, 10 otomatis gue jadi makin deket ama doi kan dan rasanya kalo deket doi itu WWAAAHHH BUANGETZ.

Abis itu pas misi mau nangkep sanbi, ternyata doi juga dikirim buat bantuin tim yang sebelomnya udah sampe duluan. Aduh pas tau doi dikirim ke misi yang sama rasanya kayak ahh susah diungkapkan dengan kata-kata. Pas malemnya, semuanya kan udah tidur tuh nah gue doang yang belom tidur trus gue perhatiin satu-satu siapa tau aja ada yang ilang kan gaswat bangetz ituhhh, eh ternyata si Ino kagak ada, nah gue panik dong. Yaudah gue cari aja tuh si Ino kan bahaya kalo orang cantik diculik, eh ternyata doi lagi di luar sendirian wahaha kayaknya kesempatan nih, gue deketin aja dia trus duduk di sebelahnya dan gue masih inget banget percakapan gue sama dia.

"ngapain sendirian, kok belom tidur?"

"belom ngantuk, duluan aja sana"

"gak mau"

"lah?"

"maunya tidur sama kamu"

"emang gue kasur?"

"bukan, tapi orang yang aku sayang"

"trus?"

"aku suka kamu, mau gak jadi pacar aku"

"mabok yek lu? Tidur sana kalo ngantuk"

"aku serius cantik, aku cinta kamu"

"kalo gue kagak suka lo gimana?"

"halah boong, kamu pasti suka sama aku kan. Hayo ngaku"

"ehm.. hahhaha iya deh kita sebenernya sama-sama suka, Cuma belom ada waktu buat ungkapin. Jadi aku mau kok jadi pacar kamu"

"beneran? Makasih udah nerima aku sayang"

"tapi, kita diem-diem aja. Nanti kalo tau semuanya pada heboh. Maklumlah semuanya masih jomblo, pasti rusuh kalo ada orang pacaran"

"iya sayang, apa katamu saja. Tapi.. aku boleh gak peluk kamu?"

"buat?"

"aku mau bawa kerumah biar di jadiin guling aku"

"gak mau, yakali cewek seksi macem gue dijadiin guling"

"boong deh, buat hangatin kamu soalnya kan disini dingin dan juga baju kamu terbuka gitu, nanti masuk angin loh"

"eh ngaca dong, baju kamu juga tuh. Paling pagi-pagi langsung minta kerokan"

"kamu ini lucu banget sih" kata gue sambil cium pipi Ino

"heh Sai? Kok berani banget"

"iya dong, kamu kan sekarang pacar aku. Masa sama pacar sendiri takut"

Ino terus meluk gue dan rasanya itu... ahh gue gak nemu kata-katanya. Gue coba deketin bibir gue ke bibir doi, tapi belom aja nempel tiba-tiba doi ngomong

"disini gak aman, di dalam aja gimana?"

"padahal disini lagi cakung loh"

"halah terserahlah"

"iya udah deh, lagian didalem juga udah pada tidur gak bakal kedengeran kalo kita gituan"

Dan akhirnya kita resmi pacaran. Aduh seneng banget deh gue, gue kira bakal susah dapetin doi gara-gara cantik jadi pasti banyak saingan. Walau agak susah sih menjalani hubungan _backstreet, _tapi sukurlah sampe sekarang belom ada yang tau ama curiga tentang kedekatan kita berdua. Padahal udah jelas banget gue ama Ino itu sering banget nempel tapi kok gak pada curiga? Yah mungkin mereka _positive thinking._

Dan juga menurut gue banyak (gak banyak-banyak amat sih) kok anggota rookie 9 yang suka sama sesama tim bahkan berbeda tim maklumlah mereka masih normal ya wajarlah kalo ada rasa yang tak biasa yang mulai ku rasa yang entah mengapa /abaikan plis/. Contoh, kayak Hinata yang jelas-jelas naksir berat pastinya ama Naruto tapi si Naruto KAGAK PERNAH PEKA, trus si Sakura yang Naksir ama Sasukenin alias Sasuke nukenin, trus Tenten yang udah jelas-jelas Naksir Neji tapi si Neji bodo amat, sama Shikamaru yang diem-diem juga ada rasa ama Temari si kakak nye kazekage banyak fans.

Haduh udah ya kayaknya Cuma ini aja yang bisa gue tulis, soalnya mata uda 3 watt nih dan males juga mau baca ulang. Baca ulang kan bisa kapan-kapan. Oke deh sekian~~

"WAHAHAHHAHAHA DEMI APA? Aku gak nyangka Sai ternyata seperti ini. Aku penasaran bagaimana reaksinya besok ketika menegtahui aibnya kebongkar hihihihi

Dan juga Sai pacaran sama Ino? Wah jadi selama ini mereka terus deketan gara-gara itu? Hihihi ketauan deh. Akan aku beritahu kepada semua anggota rookie 9 kalau sai dan Ino berpacaran hihihi, kira-kira gimana reaksi mereka ya?"

Keesokan harinya...

"hei, Sai. Tumben kau sendiri, gak sama Ino?"

"hei juga Naruto. Apa? Ino? Apa hubungannya? Aku kan memang kemana-mana terbiasa sendiri" tiba-tiba aku terkejut mendengar kata-katanya tapi aku behasil menyembunyikannya

"kau jadi sangat dekat dengan Ino semenjak misi menangkap sanbi, kira-kira kalian ada hubungan apa hayoooo?"

"ti-tidak ada apa-apa kok"

"hah? Yang bener?"

"be-beneran, aku tidak bohong"

"baiklah kalau begitu, sayang"

"hei kenapa kau memanggilku seperti itu? Hanya ada 1 orang yang boleh memanggilku seperti itu" aku keceplosan dan segera tersadar

"siapakah 1 orang itu? Ino kan? Hayooo ngaku"

"ti-tidak ada"

"yasudah kalau begitu nih aku kembalikan" kata Naruto sambil menyodorkan sebuah buku yang ternyata itu adalah diary-ku

"he-hei, darimana kau mendapatkannya? Kau mencuri dari rumahku ya?"

"aku tidak mungkin mencurinya. Sepertinya kau salah meletakkan buku kemarin, jadinya buku yang kau bawa pulang itu buku lain"

"a-apa iya? Jadi kau sudahh.."

Naruto pun mengangguk mantap

"jangan khawatir _ttebayo,_ kami semua mendukung hubunganmu dengan Ino, dan kami pasti semua akan menyusulmu. Karena kau dan Ino adalah anggota rookie 9 pertama yang sudah berpacaran"

"itu benar Sai, kami semua mendukung hubungan kalian" sahut semua anggota rookie 9 seperti sakura, tim 8, tim 9, dan tim 10

"wahh salamat ya, kau sangat beruntung telah mendapatkan sahabatku" sahut sakura sambil melirik Ino yang ada di paling belakang

"kalian ini kenapa merahasiakan dari kami sih?" ucap Tenten

"ternyata aku kalah cepat denganmu Sai, tapi selamat deh" ucap Kiba

"kalian berdua cocok kok, yang satu cantik yang satu tampan" kata Hinata

"SAI, INO KALIAN TELAH MENEMUKAN CINTA KALIAN DI MASA MUDA DAN ITU BISA MENAMBAH SEMANGAT MUDA KALIAN" sahut Lee semangat

"PJ-NYA DONG" ucap semuanya

"tak usah ribet-ribet, cukup traktir kami makan sudah cukup kok" sahut Chouji

"kok masih malu-malu sih? Kan uda pacaran" kata Neji

"biasalah, namanya juga baru ketahuan" lanjut Shino

"kami menyembunyikannya karena takut kalau kalian pada iri hehehe" kata Ino yang sambil berjalan kearahku dan menggandeng tanganku

"Sai, jaga Ino baik-baik, hah _mendokusai_" ucap Shikamaru sambil menguap

"apa kau sudah tidak ingin buku ini lagi, Sai?" tanya Naruto sambil menunjukkan buku diary-ku

"ah tentu saja ingin, jadi ketauan deh" ucapku sambil menerima buku itu

"yang lain semoga cepat nyusulnya, kami berdua pergi dulu" lanjutku sambil berlalu pergi meninggalkan mereka

"HEI TUNGGU DULU, PJ-NYA MANA? JANGAN KABUR KALIAN BERDUA!" teriak semua manusia yang ada dibelakang kami sambil berlari mengejar kami berdua

.

.

.

**-THE END-**

Akhirnya fic asal-asalan dengan alur kecepetan ini selesai juga. Okelah kalo gitu silahkan reviewnya qaqa :3 sampai ketemu di ff author selanjutnya yaaa..


End file.
